


Apology Accepted

by kjersten



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, POV Female Character, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjersten/pseuds/kjersten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint gets hurt during a mission, and you feel responsible. You search him out to apologize, but what happens next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apology Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so sorry if it sucks. But I do hope you'll enjoy it.

”What the hell do you think you’re doing!?” I cried out when that idiot tackled me. Just as we hit the ground, I heard two shots, and something grazed my ear. I looked over at him, feeling a little annoyed but grateful for what he had done.

“Saving your life, apparently” he answered and I could see on his face that something was wrong. It looked like he was in agonizing pain or something.

“You okay?” I asked, and looked at him with a concerned look. He was holding his left hand over his right side, kind of like he was hiding something from me. I took his hand, and held it up. _What the hell_ I thought when I saw something red on it. Blood maybe? I lifted my head so I could see where it came from, and gasped. A pile of blood had already started to gather on the ground, right under him. I looked up at him with horrified eyes.

“I’m sorry” he said quietly. And I could see his vision start blur a little. He kept his eyes locked on me, and gave me a faint smile.

“It’s gonna be okay Clint, it’s not even that bad. It’s just a flesh wound” I reassured him. I got my cell from my pocket and called for help. When I hung up, I put the cell back in my pocket. I ripped off a piece of my uniform, put it over the wound, and applied pressure to keep the bleeding in check. I looked down at him, and didn’t know what to do, so I did the only thing I could think of at that moment, and took his hand. The hand holding his never let go, not even when the help came.

I joined him in the van on the way back to headquarters, and I stayed outside in the corridor of the hospital wing as he got checked. I was right, it was a flesh wound, but it was a pretty bad one, and he would have to stay in the hospital for observation a few days.

I went over to my room on the other side of the building, to change out of my uniform, and then went right back to the hospital wing. When I got there I asked the nurse for an update, and asked if I could go see him. She said it was okay, but that he was probably sleeping. I went into the room, and saw that the nurse was right. I pulled a chair over to the bed and sat down beside him. I figured I’d stay there till he woke up, so I took his hand and held it.

 

 

“Wake up sleepyhead” I heard in the back of my mind, and my eyes snapped open. I hadn’t realized I’d fallen asleep, and I had no idea where I was or what time it was. Then I felt someone squeezing my hand. I looked up with a blank expression, and explored my surroundings. Hospital, right, now I remember. I looked down at the hand holding mine, and then up to the person it belonged to.

He looked pale, but I could see the glimmer in his eyes when he looked at me. Never noticed those eyes before. I suddenly felt something in my belly, guilt I guessed. I had no idea what it meant, so I tried not to think about it.

“How are you feeling?” I asked instead.

“Much better, thank you” he said and gave a little smile. “Have you been here all night?” he asked, and I looked at my watch to check the time. It had been at least five hours since I came here. I looked out the window, and noticed that it was dark outside. “Yeah, pretty much” I answered, and looked back at him.

I laid my palm on his forehead to check his temperature. I noticed that he flinched a little at the touch, but I think it was because I took him by surprise. At least I hope it was.

“You should get some more rest, you still look a little pale” I said softly. And without realizing what I was doing, my hand trailed down his face and cupped his cheek. I saw something change in his eyes, and then I felt his hand cover mine.

We looked into each other’s eyes for what felt like an eternity. I felt that feeling in my belly again, and snapped back to reality. I very carefully tried to retreat my hand, and he let go of it.

“I..I should probably go so you can rest” I said and didn’t meet his eyes. I got up from the chair and gathered my things and went for the door. “Okay” was the last thing I heard as I left.

 

 

After a few days, Clint was released from the hospital, and was sent back to the headquarters. He looked way much better, but he was still in pain. He started to get back to old habits, and it looked like he was recovering pretty fast.

There was just one problem. I couldn’t get myself to talk to him. I had no idea why, but every time I looked at him that same feeling, I guessed was guilt, came back. I mean, if it wasn’t for me, this might never have happened. I wasn’t paying attention, and thanks to me, he was the one who got hurt. I was the one who should have taken that bullet, not him.

A few weeks passed, and I tried my best to avoid him. A few more weeks passed and when we accidently locked eyes one day, just for a second, it felt like someone had stabbed me in the heart. He looked so hurt, and I knew I was the reason for it. What was I supposed to do?

I sat in my room, thinking. It had gotten dark outside, and I guessed it was around nine. My head was spinning, and I couldn’t stand it anymore. I had to see him. I had to apologize for being an ignorant bitch, and for the accident. I put on a casual dress I had had for many years with a zipper all the way down the front and headed for the door.

 

 

I almost ran the distance to his room, which was on the other side of the building. I was out of breath when I reached the stairs that led to the addict where his room was. When I was on top of the stairs, I went over to his door. I hesitated for a few seconds, and then knocked on the door. It didn’t take long before the door opened.

“What are you doing here?” he asked sounding almost surprised. My eyes traveled up his body, and I saw that he had just gotten out of the shower, and his hair was still dripping. I finally got the courage to meet his eyes and my heart broke when I saw the hurt in them.

“I need to speak with you” I said weakly. He nodded, and let me in.

I sat down on the bed, while he sat down in the chair at his desk a short distance away, and started to explain myself. I told him how I thought the whole thing was my fault, and that I should have paid more attention. Tears began to gather in my eyes, and I tried hard to hold them back. Clint suddenly got to his feet, and stood before me. I looked down, and then felt a hand on my shoulder.

“Hey, look at me” he said, and I looked up at him.

“Please don’t blame yourself. It wasn’t your fault. You already tried to avoid an attack from your side” he looked down at me, and gave me a reassuring smile. Then he lifted the shirt he was wearing until a dark mark appeared, and his hand gestured at it and he said, “See, as you said, it’s not even that bad. It’s fully healed by now”.

Without thinking, my hand reached forward, and touched the scar. I traced my fingers carefully over it, and heard him gasp. I guessed it still hurt, and the guilt came back. I put my head in my hands, and the tears I had tried to keep inside burst out all at once, and I started to sob.

He was suddenly on his knees in front of me, and he gently pushed my hands away. The hand that was on my shoulder a second ago, now cupped my cheek. I looked up at him, and he tried to calm me down. I did calm down when he put our foreheads together, and I was forced to really look at him. That feeling I had gotten so many times lately, came back, and I began to understand what it meant.

I suddenly felt the urge to kiss him, and before I realized what I was doing, I bowed my head a little and closed the distance. I expected him to push me away, but he never did. The kiss lasted for a few seconds, until I realized what I was doing, and looked at him with an apologizing look. He looked back at me with an animalistic look in his eyes, and then he stood up and launched forward. I was suddenly on my back, and he was straddling me. He looked down at me, and I let out a gasp when I saw how blown his pupils were.

He took hold of my wrists with one of his hands and pinned my arms over my head, then leant down and kissed me. It started out slow, but turned frantic when he swiped his tongue where my lips were sealed, begging for entrance. I granted it. When our tongues met, he made a sound that went straight down my spine, and gathered between my legs.

His lips moved away from my mouth, and trailed down my chin, and further down my neck where he left small kisses. He hadn’t shaven in a few days, so his stubble added something to the sensation. When he reached the crook where neck and shoulder meet, he bit down gently, and was rewarded with a moan.

The hand that was not holding my arms down, trailed up and down my side. When he reached the top again, the hand went for the zipper on my dress. He pulled it down, revealing more skin.

“Too many clothes”, he suddenly said, and let go of my wrists and stood up. I rose, supporting my weight on my elbows to get a better view as he started to unbutton his shirt. I sat up, took hold of his hands, and pushed them away. Then I proceeded with the buttons. When I got to the last one, and the shirt opened, I got a good view of how ripped his body really was. Without my consent, my hands started traveling, just feeling how firm, yet soft, his body was. Then my eyes automatically travelled down to his pants, and I saw the bulge there.

I blushed when my mouth watered at the sight. Then he grabbed one of my arms, and led it down to the bulge. I was shocked when I felt how hard he really was.

“See what you do to me, baby girl?” he said in a husky voice. I almost came from the sound alone, but the nickname? Damn. I looked up at him with a slack mouth, and pupils blown wide.  

“Fuck, you’re beautiful” he said sounding almost out of breath. I rose from the bed and traced my hands under his shirt. I trailed them up his torso, and up to his shoulders, where I slid the shirt down his arms, revealing his not so small arms. He took the hint, and pulled the shirt off the rest of the way and threw it on the floor somewhere. My dress was next, and when the zipper passed my breasts, he growled. Then I realized that in my hurry to get over here, I had forgotten to put on a bra after my cold shower earlier that day.

He pulled the zipper all the way down, and slid it down my arms and threw it over to where his shirt had landed. I stood there covering my breasts in just my black lace panties, and I was blushing like hell. I didn’t dare to meet his eyes.

“Remove your hands” he said, and I was ready to protest, but something in his voice made my hands move before I allowed them to. He had taken a few steps backwards, and stood there almost like he was admiring the view. When my hands were at my sides, I heard him draw in a breath, and he mouthed something that sounded like _fuck_. My nipples hardened, and when I looked up, and our eyes met, something in him must have changed. His gaze darkened, became predatory, and he gave me a wicked grin. I felt something almost like fear in my belly, and it would all have been fucking creepy, but right then and there it really wasn’t.

I suddenly felt bold, and sat back down on the bed and crawled up near the headboard. His hands went down to his pants and he made short work of the belt and fly. His pants dropped to the floor and he kicked them away. He stood there only in his black boxers, and when I looked at the sight before me, I could have sworn I had never seen anything more beautiful in my life.

I signaled him to join me on the bed, and he didn’t waste any time. He crawled on top of me and went for my mouth again. After some frantic kissing, he moved his lips to my jaw, kissing towards my ear, and then took hold of my earlobe with his teeth and bit gently, then licked the bite. He moved down my neck and licked small kitten licks over the marks he left earlier.

I was already a mess, and when he found his way down to the hollow between my breasts, and went for my right nipple and started working that wicked tongue, I almost lost it.  He started with just small licks with just the tip of his tongue, but then he started to lick broad stripes. Then without warning he sucked my whole nipple into his mouth and bit gently. My back arched off the bed and he had to put one of his hands on my belly to hold me down. He gave me a wicked laugh, and I wanted to give a great comeback, but I forgot all about it when his tongue trailed from my right nipple to my left. Then the bastard blew cold air on the stripe of saliva, and I shuddered at the cold feeling. He gave the nipple the same treatment he had given the other one.

When he was satisfied with his work, his mouth went further down. When he reached my belly button, I felt that I needed to tell him something.

“Wait” I said, and he stopped what he was doing and looked up at me.

“Did I do something wrong?” he said with worry in his voice. I cupped his cheek and lead him back up to my face. I found his lips again, and when we broke apart, I whispered against his lips;

“No, no, it’s just that..” I stopped, because I didn’t know how to proceed, it was a little embarrassing. He looked down at me with questionable eyes. He raised his eyebrows and waited for me to continue.

I looked away from his gaze, and focused very hard on a spot on the wall when I said, “I’m a virgin”.

He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him.

“Hey, it’s okay baby girl, no need to be ashamed”, he said calmly, and leaned down to my ear and whispered, “Gonna make it so good for you. You’ll never forget it”. A full body shiver ran through me, and I had to take a deep breath to steady myself.

He crawled back down to my belly again, and looked up at me with a hunger in his eyes that seemed surreal. His tongue darted out and swiped over my belly button, and I let out a gasp. His hands roamed down my sides, down to my hips, and stopped where my panties were. He looked at me like he asked for permission, and I gave it to him.

He made short work of my panties and left small kisses as he moved them down my legs. I suddenly felt very exposed, so when he turned around to throw my panties away, I squeezed my legs together to hide from his view.

He noticed that I moved, and gave me a smile that told me that he was up to no good. He leant his head down to my knee, and licked a broad stripe up my thigh. The sensation made my legs slowly open on their own accord.

He moved his head further up until he was right over my pussy. My legs had now opened enough that he had a clear view of it. I hadn’t realized how affected I was until he growled, and said, “Fuck, you’re wet. You’re really enjoying this, aren’t you”, and blew out air, and the cold feeling made me groan.

He sat back on his knees, and I could see his dick tenting his boxers.

“Looks like I’m not the only one, huh cowboy?” I said, and gave him a smart-ass grin. He laughed and gave me that creepy smile again, then leant back down to my pussy.

“May I?” he asked and I nodded. He pushed my legs open, and leant down and swiped his tongue over my clit. The touch was almost featherlike, but fuck, it felt good, and he was rewarded with a moan. He took it as a cue to continue, and he stopped being gentle. He put his wicked tongue to use, and went down on me.

He switched between using just the tip of his tongue and the flat of it. When his tongue moved down to my opening, his thumb started working my clit. I didn’t know what to do with myself, so I just lay there like a writhing mess. I didn’t think it could feel any better, so when he started to pump his tongue in and out of my opening, while massaging my clit, I was lost. Without meaning to, I squeezed my legs together, and he didn’t seem to mind it.

He suddenly pushed my legs apart again, and trailed his other hand up to my breast, where he started to play with my nipple. I took his hand, and led it up to my mouth. I put his forefinger in my mouth, and he let out a noise that vibrated through me. I started to explore his finger, and mapped out every little detail, like the taste, which was salty, but had the bitter taste of soap, but I didn’t mind. I added his middle finger and started to suck.  Suddenly all the sensations were nearly too much, and I felt a tingling in my belly, and knew I was close.

I took hold of his hair, and tugged a tad bit too hard, to get him to look at me. “Clint, I’m gonna..” I tried to warn him. He looked up at me, smiled and said, “Come for me, baby girl”, and then added a finger inside me. It was all too much, I squeezed my eyes shut, and came screaming his name.

When I opened my eyes again, I could see his face above mine, and his mouth was glistening red and swollen. I reclaimed his mouth, and when I pushed my tongue in to meet his, I could taste myself. It should have been nasty, but in some sick way it felt good.

My hands trailed down his stomach, and when I reached his member, our lips parted and he looked down at me with hungry eyes. I took advantage of his distraction and flipped us over so I was on top of him.

I went down for a little kiss, and then trailed small kisses down his jaw and down his delicious neck. I took my time biting down now and then, and soothing the sting with gentle licks. I didn’t really know what I was doing, but according to all the sounds he made, I guessed I wasn’t that bad.

I abandoned his neck and made my way to his nipple. I blew out cold air, and when the nub stiffened, I gave it a couple of licks. I then bit down, and he moaned. I looked up at him through my lashes and said, “payback”, and gave him a wicked smile. My smile faded when I took in the sight before me. His eyes were pitch black and his mouth was hanging open. He was always so in control, so it was beautiful to see him come undone.

I sat back on my knees and from my position I could feel his dick right under me. I experimentally started to roll my hips, and the friction felt amazing. I was naked, so the material of his boxers added something extra. I placed my hands at his torso, and let my head fall between my shoulders while I rocked back and forth.

I was lost in the sensation, so I jumped when I felt his hands cup my face. Then he led me back down to his face. My mouth was slack, so he pushed his tongue past my lips, and I moaned at the feel of it.

“Hey, can I try something” I asked a little nervous. He gave me a nod, and I started moving down his body nipping and licking at whatever skin I could find. When I reached the elastic of his boxers, I turned wary. I didn’t really know how to continue, so I figured I’d just experiment and see what his responses would be.

I lowered my head so my face was mere inches from his crotch, and let out a breath that ghosted over his length. He groaned and let out a broken _fuck_ that made me shiver. I dropped my head so my mouth touched his member. I trailed it from the base, up his shaft and up to the tip. The material of his boxers had turned sticky, and I recognized the taste as my own, but there was also something new I hadn’t tasted before, which I guessed was his pre-come.

I wanted to taste more, so I put my hands at his waistband and I looked up at him through my lashes as if asking for permission. I started to drag the sticky material down and when it reached his dick he groaned when I had to almost peel it off.

I continued to drag it down, never eying his member. I think I was too embarrassed. I reached his feet, and threw the boxers in the direction of our other clothes. When I glanced back up, I got the courage to look at his hard flesh, and bit back a desperate noise at the sight of it. It was huge and flushed and curving up like it was trying to touch his belly, and it was beautiful, just like the rest of him.

I took hold of his member for the first time, and it felt strange in my hand. I started to move my hand, and watched with fascination as a drop of pre-come oozed out of the slit. I bowed my head down, and swiped the tip of my tongue over the head to gather the drop. The taste was salty and bitter, but at the same time sweet. I opened my mouth wider and took him in.

I started out just sucking at the tip, but soon let my tongue wander. I trailed it over the vein on the underside, then further up to the bundle of nerves right under the head, then up to the tip where I pushed my tongue into the slit. Again, I didn’t know what I was doing, but his hips shot off the bed, so I guessed I did something right.

I tried to take more of him into my mouth, but he was big, so I used my hand at the part that didn’t fit. I worked him for a while, but suddenly he began to push me off. My mouth slid of his dick with a wet pop, and a trail of saliva still connected us.

“If you keep doing that, I’m gonna come.” I looked up at him with confused eyes. Wasn’t that the point? He gave me a low chuckle, and added, “You’re going to be the death of me”. He lead me back up to his mouth and gave me a kiss. Without warning I was flipped on my back again.

He leaned down behind my ear and started nuzzling at a spot that gave me shivers. Then he whispered in a husky voice, “I wanna fuck you, baby girl”. He swiped his tongue over my earlobe, and added, “Will you let me fuck you?”. He lifted his head and looked me in the eye, waiting for my answer. I bit my lip, then smiled and nodded. He reached over into the bedside table and took out a condom.

The ripped the foil open and took the rubber out. I bit my lip nervously as he rolled it onto his hard member. He looked up at me, and gave me a smile. Something had changed in his posture, and I realized that he seemed nervous too. I looked down at his dick and wondered if it would even fit.

He asked if I was ready and I nodded. He took hold of my legs and pushed them apart and put one over his shoulder, then kissed my knee. The position wasn’t the most comfortable, but I’d manage. He lined up his dick, and started to slowly push in.

I let out a broken whine, and he leaned down and captured my lips to get my attention away from the pain.

“Just hold on, It’ll get better” he said against my lips.  

He continued to push in and I tried to ignore the pain. Finally he was all the way in, and we both moaned in unison at the feeling of him stretching and filling me. I had to take a deep breath to steady myself. When I felt like I could take it, I signaled for him to continue.

He started a slow rhythm just so I could get used to the feeling. His rhythm started to quicken after a while, and on one of his outthrusts he pushed back in, HARD, and I arched off the mattress. He started an unforgiving pace, and I had to brace myself on the headboard to keep up with his trusts.

I started to feel that tingling in my belly, and I knew I was close to an orgasm again. I think he could feel it too, because he brought his thumb down between our bodies and started to rub my clit. It didn’t take long before I started to clench around him. I felt so full, and the feeling was alien to me, but it felt really good.

When I came down from my high, I was suddenly in his lap. The new position brought our faces close, and we put out foreheads together as I slid back down his length. He stopped breathing for a second when he was nestled deep inside me and I just stayed there, not moving, just savoring the feel of him inside of me. He wrapped his long strong arms around my back and brought me to his chest.

We started kissing again, and after a while he took hold of my hips and started roll them back and forth. Then he started to really pound into me, and I had to clutch to his shoulders to keep up with the ride. I buried my face in his neck and nipped at the skin. The hair of his happy trail was tickling my clit, and another orgasm was threatening to rip out of me.

“I’m close” he suddenly warned, and I felt his rhythm starting to falter, so I brought my mouth up to his ear and whispered, “Come for me, cowboy”. That was all it took and he moaned and came with my name on his lips, and that brought me over the edge with him.

When we both came back to earth he laid us down on the bed, and took off the condom and tossed it in the trash. I put an arm over his chest and trailed my nails through his chest-hair. He put the covers over us, and put an arm around my side and held me close. I looked up at him and smiled, and he smiled back. I was feeling sleepy so I lowered my head to where his heart was and fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

 

**…**

 

I woke up around eight in the morning, as a small spoon. The feeling of him covering me gave me a kind of comfort, and I sighed happily. I felt him moving behind me, and suddenly felt his mouth on my neck.

“Good morning” I said as I turned around to look at him. He laid there with ruffled morning-hair, and creases in his face from the pillow, and his eyes were soft and still had a trace of sleepiness in them. And yes, he really was the most beautiful person I had ever laid eyes on. 

“Good morning to you too” he said and gave me a smile, and I leaned in and kissed him softly.

“I need a shower”, I whispered against his lips when I felt how sticky I was. He nodded and put his arm behind his head as I climbed out of the bed. His eyes never left me as I went and got my clothes. When I got to the bathroom door, I got one foot inside and stopped. I bit my lip, and looked over my shoulder.

“You know, you could join me if you’d like” I said and gave him a crooked smile. The smile he gave back was mischievous, and I could see his eyes darken.

This was going to be a long day.


End file.
